


Escape Game

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossing Parallels, Halloween GNA AU, Idolish7 Academy AU, Idolish7 Police AU, M/M, Yandere, mention of sexual and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] It was a chase game with one party being aware and running, but the chase kept coming after him without realizing.</p><p>Happy SouYama Day (2016/5/2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, today it's SouYama Day (5/2)! So here is some souyama!
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed! Sick-in-the-head tone

“Yamato-san…”

Ahh, how many times has he seen this sight?

“Don’t be so guarded, Yamato-san… It won’t hurt a bit...”

This warped and false excited gazes.

A flying syringe missed his neck by a hair, luckily he moved just at the right time. “Haha, Sou, you know onii-san doesn’t like such play.”

‘Sou’, his comrade who was dressed in doctor clothes pouted a bit and launched another barrage of injection. This time Yamato had to let go of his comfortable seat and created a further distance as the other walked closer.

With the white clothes and a cute pudding stuff-toy in his arm, the pediatrician Ousaka-sensei shouldn’t have looked as intimidating as his smile. “Why Yamato-san always refuse to play with me~? Even Nagi-kun never protests playing doctor with me.”

Exactly why Yamato wondered how the hell the Spy was still alive and well. The injection was as dangerous as suspicious they look. It can’t be safe or whatever any guarantee his two comrades said. A weapon against their enemy is not  supposed to go against either of them for goodness sake.

Sensing that the older man wouldn’t come near him, Sougo finally stopped. With his head looking down and barely a light in their headquarters, the man’s complexion seemed darker, almost as if he were mad.

“Why?”

The question bewildered the chief of police, successfully disarmed his guard stance, “You are asking why?” He was aware that due to their manipulation, the doctor’s head became such a mess, but really… it was getting out of hand, isn’t it? It wouldn’t be funny if he’d be killed by the person he himself supposed to control.

“Why Yamato-san always trying to escape from me, again?”

For a while Yamato stood still, almost scoffing when he heard the remark which resembles a cry. _You’re one to talk._

Afterall, Sougo was the one who left him first.

That’s right. This wasn’t the first time he knew the being named “Sougo” with the same pale face, the same enchanting eyes, and the same white-colored hairs.

Sougo was used to be his aid, or people usually said, his so-called assistant. It was a long time ago before he decided to come and stay in the what is called earth or above ground. They were both a high-ranked incubus, Yamato being one of the platoon chief and Sougo, his secretary. For as long as his demon life, he was used to have the man by his side. As such, he was also used to see the unseeming lust and desire which could turn the pure ethereal face into truly an incubus demon the man was. However even being a simple demon of lust, his secretary began to develop unexpected thirst for him, something that Yamato found a meddlesome. Finding it awkward, he left his home and the man alone on women hunt, hoping it would make the man forgot about the stupid affection. When he came back, he didn’t expect that instead the man was already banned from their home. Apparently, being a demon, the white-haired man actually helped a bunch of earthlings during one of the higher-up’s conquer and made everyone scorned him, as such decided to exile  the humiliating demon.

A truly stupid demon.

“Then, Yamato, why do you still get Sougo to join us?”

Nagi, who was another demon like him and right now was also his comrade, once questioned him.

Sougo has no memory whatsoever about his previous existence. He was born as half-non-earthlings, which Yamato presumed being a high-rank demon reincarnation was too excessive for earthlings’ wombs. It was just a whim when he decided to come up and make a trouble in the above ground, he didn’t expect it’d be that easy to find the no-longer a demon’s reincarnation. Maybe because he was used to it, but he find it was natural to have the man by his side, no matter what the circumstances.

“Sou is useful, that’s all.”

The face Nagi made when he answered such made him want to punch the Demon of Deceit’s pretty face.

“By the way, how the hell could you play with Sou and come back unscathed? His syringe are all poisonous!”

“ _Non, non!_ What are you talking about, Yamato? Sougo and I have never played with the syringe, of course! We are all know they’re _dangerous!_ ” Nagi almost shrieked at the thought.

Yamato fell dumbfounded at Nagi’s reaction. Almost believing it was just another lie the demon used to easily tell, but Nagi confirmed and swore on his pretty narcissist face which he rarely did, so it must be true.

_But Sou always wants to inject me with those…_

What the hell?

 

* * *

 

“Nikaidou-sensei… could you please stop waving and playing with your syringe like that? It’s not a toy.”

A certain scorning tone woke Yamato up from his reminiscence.

"Haha, Ichi, would you like Sensei to give you an injection?" He joked as he brought it near the edging away boy.

"With all due respect, Nikaidou-sensei, no."

Right now, by the window was one of his subordinate, Izumi Iori and sitting down on the bed was another, yet again the same white-haired  he had just recalled.

He was no longer a part of [Codename : 256] and no longer a chief of police. Donning in the same white coat the Sougo he knew before this era used to wear, and playing with the tool which used to be the man’s weapon, Yamato laughed at the irony.

Thwarted out of his terrorist plan, Yamato found it interesting and still attempt to make a wreck and this time targeted a school. He was no longer aware how many times he had spent time on the above ground, however when the reincarnation of the detective who used to oppose him appeared and greeted him good morning, he realized it had been a long time.

Fate was a strange thing.

The next thing he met was his partner-in-crime, onced his secretary, laughing happily with the reincarnation of the other detective who almost killed him. Being a incubus, he also realized the detective was no longer a man as he previously was, interestingly… Interesting enough that he wanted to break their happiness. Naturally he pulled the same trick he did previously when they were terrorists and once again, have Sougo turned into his side.

 _This feels just right_.

He later knew that  Nagi was aware of his ambition and actually went against him, “I found playing hero is much more fun, Yamato.”

“Ha! Being terrorist and then a hero, aren’t you a busy person?”

“Now, now~ It’s more fun when you have equals, _don’t you agree_?”

It’s a wonder why the demon’s tone and wink always pissed him off.

“By the way, do you know what happened to Sougo after the last time?”

The last time they met in the previous encounter was during Mitsuki, the detective’s group infiltrated their hideout, thus the three went on their own way to prevent the team from rescuing their target. Nagi brought the target, Riku with him, and Sougo was left to create an escape path for him and Nagi. However after that, the three of them lost contact whatsoever until this era.

“Poor Sougo~ He was injected by his own poison and turned to a vampire.”

Well, Yamato was aware the man had somehow no longer a human, but he didn’t realize the cause was that ironic.

Apparently, Sougo’s half-non-earthlings blood clashed against the poison, hence instead of dying he was turned to an immortal thirsting for blood.

“Thirsting for sexual desire, thirsting for pain, thirsting for blood…”, Yamato caressed the panting Sougo underneath with a gleam of amusement, “aren’t you also a busy one, Sou?”

“Yamato-san…”, clenching desperately on the man’s coat, Sougo inched closer and unhooked the man’s tie only to be stopped by the older man’s hand.

“Now, now~. Didn’t you drink enough of Izumi-kun’s blood earlier? Wasn’t it enough?”

His answer was a desperate shakes of head.

“Haha, Sou is greedy too, huh? Na, how will you ever quench those thirsts?” The plural was emphasized in a low tone, almost as if he was asking something else.

Sougo’s eyes were fuzzy in his euphoria, however his answer came in a clear voice, unlike his desperate begging earlier. “I told you, didn’t I? Until Yamato-san gave me Yamato-san’s everything.”

Yamato fell silent. A memory of the same man underneath him, straddling him and choking him flashed across his mind.

_“I want Yamato-san, your body and your heart. Ne, Yamato-san, what should I do to have them?”_

That was the last time he heard of Sougo before he went on his so-called hunt and Sougo was banned from hell.

_“Yamato-san, why are you resisting? Are you trying to escape?”_

_“It won’t hurt I promise. I don’t want to hurt my beloved Yamato-san, afterall.”_

Lost in thoughts, Yamato was caught off guard when suddenly the other’s hands gripped his hand and the white-haired man smiled widely at him. “Finally caught you.”

Cold sweats started to pour down on the incubus’ face, “Haha, a persistent one, aren't you, Sou?”

 

 

This escape game shouldn’t have had a bad ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cross-paralleling all idolish7 drama bits.
> 
> Like Joker Flag, to Gakuen, to Police, to GNA. I have mixed ideas where they could be mix together~ It's especially easy with yamasou, unsurprisingly lmao
> 
> Was the cross-paralleling confusing? I hope not.
> 
> Once again, Happy SouYama although this is not exactly happy and just sick


End file.
